after the everafter war
by farietail
Summary: its what i think whats going to happen in the 8th book if you have not read the 7th do not read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Farietail-this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too hard if it sucks. (the first paragraph is from the book NOT me ok got it good)

Sabrina turned back to the house and saw the horrible truth-a pair of legs was sticking out from beneath it and they were wearing a pair of shiny silver shoes with a remarkable red tint to them. She suddenly realized they hadn't just entered a story. They had entered one of the most famous stories ever told. "Daphne, I don't think were in ferryport landing anymore."

Daphne suddenly remembered what had happened 'where's puck?'' I don't know' replied Sabrina. Just then Sabrina noticed little munchkin with bright pink wings with a very angry look on his face. 'you stayed the same but I had to become a munchkin no fair!" now if this wasn't a mater of life and death Sabrina would have laughed her head off but she knew if everything went right she could make fun of him endlessly later. We got to go. Sabrina said. Where where where all the munchkins said simultaneously. We have to find a door to get out of this story Daphne said more calm them Sabrina knew she felt. One little munchkin with wavy black hair said 'you have to go to the end of the story' puck who was looking very frustrated said while grinding his teeth "how do we get there" "I would like to say follow the yellow brick road but that would be a lie, you have to make an ending scene with a romance they would have to kiss (Sabrina and puck both turned red and Daphne started laughing) or someone can learn an important lesson or in some cases they get there life goal" "ok then what one do we have to do?' well this isent a romance Sabrina said quickly yes puck said just as fast. Well who's a jerk and have to learn how to kind said Daphne. They both turned to puck. "Hey that's rude obviously you two are the jerks because you called me a jerk." "But didn't you just call us jerks" Sabrina pointed out. That doesn't count. Yes it does. No it doesn't. Yes it does. No it doesn't. Yes it does. No it doesn't. guys stop yelled Sabrina. They both shut up. "Good." Now who has a life goal?" Sabrina asked. Me me me Daphne said (while jumping up and down) my life goal is to get my baby brother back" Well I don't think that works puck said while thinking. Then a door popped out of no where it was a dark brown with a black door knob. "Well that was incredibly easy "an astonished puck said. Remember said the munchkin "you can only use an ending once" ok they all yelled back while jumping in to the open door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N review please im desperate please

Ouch was Sabrina's first thought. Her head hurt her butt hurt and most of all her arm hurt which was under her butt. She got up she was alone. Whare where the others? SABRINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she herd puck yell she knew it was puck because it was a boys voice and only Daphne and Puck knew she was there. Then she realized "im in a dress and I have very long hair." She looked around she was in a room with no doors and one window. She looked out the window and then she knew she was in a tower, a very tall tower. She looked down and saw puck dressed in a prince's outfit. Then a vary young looking horse said where in Rapunzle! Evan though Sabrina was more then 20 feet in the air and puck was more then 20 feet below her they could both tell that the other one was blushing by the red splotch they both saw. Sabrina shrugged it off. "GET ME DOWN" "HOW ARE WE SAPOSED TO DO THAT" an angry puck called back. They all thought for long time. Puck was thinking a bout how to get Sabrina down. Sabrina was thinking about her baby brother what if he was already gone? She was glad she was all alone, no one was there to see her cry. Daphne was thinking about what kind of animal she was. About two hours later puck jumped up "Sabrina braid your hair" "done I braid my hair when im thinking" "ok (puck said shocked) cut it off" "ok" an unsure Sabrina said. "Then tie it to that flag pole!" Sabrina got where this was going. She did the rest a finally plopped down. "Ok lets end this thing." Yah the rest of them said. "What ending should we do" "well (a smart Sabrina) said I got out of the tower right" "right" an equally smart puck said. "Shouldn't that be a good ending?" Sabrina said. "I think you two should kiss" said Daphne "EWWWWWWW NO!" puck said "but my brother "an uncertain blonde Grimm said. "Well let's get it over with" said puck

They both leaned forward when bam a door was right between them. They both kissed a door a hard wooden door. They all went on one side of the door. Puck opened it and they all stepped though.


End file.
